1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a vapor deposition apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device, a display apparatus, and other electronic devices include a plurality of thin films. There are various methods of forming such a plurality of thin films. One of such various methods is a vapor deposition method.
The vapor deposition method employs one or more gases as a raw material for forming a thin film. The vapor deposition method includes various methods such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD) or atomic layer deposition (ALD).
With regard to the ALD method, one raw material is injected and purged/pumped. Then, a single molecular layer or a multiple molecular layer is adsorbed onto a substrate. Then, another raw material is injected and purged/pumped. Thus, a desired single atomic layer is formed or multiple atomic layers are formed.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus, as compared to other types of display apparatuses, provides a rapid response, as well as a wide view angle and an excellent contrast. Thus, the organic light-emitting display apparatus is drawing attention as a next-generation display apparatus.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an intermediate layer having an organic light-emitting layer between a first electrode and a second electrode which face each other, and further includes one or more various thin films. A deposition process may be used in order to form the one or more thin films in the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
However, as the size of the organic light-emitting display apparatus increases, it becomes more difficult to deposit large-sized thin films while maintaining desired characteristics such as high resolution. Additionally, there is a limit on improving an efficiency of a process of forming such thin films.